You Hide So Much What You Feel Inside
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: When Jug followed Bret Into the woods he was gone by the time Betty got there. When they found Jugs body he was alive but In bad shape. What did Bret do to him and what will he do when he come back for Jug? Meanwhile after Hiram loses his daughter and wife to a murder he promises himself he would be a better man and now after he adopts a girl who lost everything a better dad.


**Note 1: For the voice and looks of Hiram's new daughter Imagine Bridget Mendler. There will be another major character death besides Veronica. There Is also a minor character death. In this version FP and Jughead live In their own house now and no longer live with the Coppers. But FP and Alice are still dating. Jellybean lives with her mom and not In Riverdale. Hermosa doesn't exist. Warning, there are some rapes scenes.**

**Note 2: There Is a deleted scene In Season 2 where FP tells Jughead he was Birdy In Bye Bye Birdy In high school before they go to the Carrie play. Admit It, we all want to see/hear FP sing. So there will be one scene where FP sings later In this story. There will also be 1 scene of Chuck singing later.**

**Start of Story**

**As Brett easily knocked out Jughead and took him away without being seen Hiram came home to find Veronica and Hermione murdered. From that moment on everything changed and all of Riverdale could see It. Karma hit Hiram hard and he became one of the most loving, good-hearted, caring, and decent men In town. Hiram and Archie leaned on each other with the loss of Veronica. They became really close and Hiram actually loved Archie with all his heart. Archie was a son to Hiram and with the death of Fred Hiram became the dad Archie needed. Meanwhile Jughead woke up sitting on a bed naked and hands tied behind his back.**

**Jughead: Archie!? Betty?! Help! Help! Please help me!(Screamed)**

**Soon Brett walked Into the room naked**

**Jughead: Leave me alone you filth!(Yelled)**

**Brett: You were nothing before you came to Stonewall and you will always be nothing.**

**Brett forced Jughead to sit on his lap on his dick and bounce nice and slow.**

**Jughead: Please don't(Crying)**

**Brett started kissing Jughead's back causing him to cry out.**

**Jughead: Please, let me go(Cried)**

**Brett: You may be trailer park trash. But you're such a good looking boy.(Moaned)**

**Meanwhile Hiram who just returned home after burying Veronica and Hermione jumped as a bloody hand hit his car window then slid off. When Hiram opened the door he saw a young girl bleeding from her right side and now unconscious. Hiram quickly picked her up Into his arms and ran back Into the Pembroke. He gently laid her In his bed and started taking care of her wound. Once her wound was taken care of she slowly opened eyes and jumped and screamed as she saw Hiram.**

**Hiram: Easy there, easy. I'm not going to hurt you.**

**She started to cough**

**The girl: Can I have some water?**

**Hiram: Of course**

**He left then returned with a glass. She took a sip.**

**The girl: Thank you(Said weakly) **

**Hiram: What's your name? **

**The girl: Arielda Malone **

**Hiram: What happened Arielda?**

**Arielda: I came home earlier tonight to find my house burning. My family Is dead and I lost everything. Someone wearing a mask stabbed me on the way here.**

**Hiram Is getting his second chance with Archie. But he still felt like he needed a second chance at being a dad.**

**Hiram: Consider my home your new home**

**Arielda: Thank you, I'm really tired.**

**Hiram: I can Imagine. Get some sleep, you're safe now. **

**That night Arielda Desire Malone became Arielda Desire Lodge daughter of Hiram Lodge. In the morning what started off as talking between Fangs and Arielda soon turned Into making out In the parking lot.**

**Fangs: What If your dad catches us?**

**Arielda: I don't care. I need you Fangs Fogarty. **

**Fangs: I'm so Into you. Wanna go for a spin?**

**She smiled and nodded**

**Arielda: Let's get out of here**

**One of the ways Hiram made up for everything Is he built a new bar In town that was just for Serpents and their friends and family. The bar was called "Long Tail". That's where Fangs took Arielda. Fangs saw Sweet Pea talking to Toni and Cheryl.**

**Fangs: That's Sweet Pea, Toni, and Cheryl. Get to know them. I'm going to use the bathroom.**

**Arielda walked over to them**

**Cheryl: Hey, Hiram Lodge's new daughter right?**

**Arielda: Yes**

**Cheryl: Look at you. You'd make the perfect Serpent. You want to join Fangs group and truly be part of him?**

**Cheryl: Go do the Serpent dance. **

**Arielda: My birth dad always said I should study music Instead of government. I'll do It. It sounds fun.**

**When Fangs walked back out he was just In time to see Arielda do the Serpent dance and start singing a slow and soft version of " Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Lee Ann Rymes. He was memorized right away. When she was done performing Toni handed her a Serpent jacket. Arielda and Fangs smirked at each other as she put on the jacket.**

**Fangs: It looks good on you**

**Soon FP walked Into the bar**

**FP: Alright Serpents, listen up! This Is Important!(Announced) **

**Everyone got quiet **

**FP: Jughead went to a party last night and still hasn't come home yet. The cops and I will start Investigating today. But I came for your help too. No Serpent Is left for dead! In unity there Is strength!**

**All the Serpents Including Arielda: In unity there Is strength! **

**Sweet Pea: FP, before you go you should meet our newest Serpent. Arielda Lodge. Hiram Lodge's new daughter.**

**FP: So, Hiram has a new daughter**

**Arielda: Adopted since last night**

**FP: FP Jones, welcome to the Serpents.(Shook her hand)**

**After 2 hours of getting know the Serpents at Long Tail Arielda went to Fangs house and went straight to his bedroom and started tearing off each other's clothes. **

**Fangs: God, I want you. I love you. Do you love me?**

**Arielda: Yes, I do, I love you. It's a waste of time asking Fangs Fogarty.**

**When Arielda got home Hiram was sitting on the couch.**

**Hiram: Did you have fun mija? Were you out with anyone special?**

**Arielda: Dad I-**

**Hiram: Listen, I made mistakes with my last daughter. Especially with her boyfriend. I'm not going to do that with you. Whoever you're dating It's your life and I'm going to be a perfect gentlemen towards them. So go on, tell me who you're dating.**

**Arielda: Fangs Fogarty. I'm a Serpent now too.**

**Hiram noticed the Serpent jacket on her.**

**Hiram: I'm happy for you**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Arielda: Daddy, we need your help. Jughead hasn't come home since last night. Some are worried something terrible happened to him.**

**Meanwhile Jughead already had a stab would on his right side and on his back, a bloody nose, and a cut on his forehead. Jughead whimpered and tried to crawl away but Brett whipped out a long chain that wrapped around Jughead's neck. He pulled him back hard making him land on his left shoulder. **

**Jughead: Stop! Please let me go!(Cried In pain)**

**Brett: I don't think so. This Is too much fun.**

**Jughead screamed as Brett whipped his back with the chain five times. **

**Brett: I should have won that writing contest In the first place not you!**

**Jughead: You're a shitty writer. Get away from me.(Coughed weakly)**

**Brett slapped him hard In the face. Jughead whimpered as Brett forced him to lay on his Injured back and started sucking Jughead's dick nice and slow. Three weeks went by and no one has found Jughead yet. That night the search party was In the woods again yelling for Jughead shining their flashlights. Archie ran to a cliff and shun his flashlight down. He saw Jughead sitting by a river gagged, body tied In chains, and sobbing.**

**Archie: Sheriff Jones over here! I found him!**

**FP quickly ran over and saw Jughead**

**FP: Everyone stay back!**

**FP quickly ran down and over to Jughead.**

**FP: Jug! Oh my god Jug!**

**FP quickly took the gag out of Jughead's mouth and took off the chains.**

**Jughead: Dad(Crying)**

**FP: It's okay your okay(Held him close as he cried)**

**He kissed Jughead's forehead. FP noticed Jughead had a big piece of glass In his right shoulder. Jughead also had cuts all over his arms and legs from that piece of glass.**

**Jughead: Daddy, It really hurts**

**A tear went down FP's cheek**

**FP: I know son I know. We're going to get you to the hospital.(Crying)**

**Even though the sight made FP's hands shake he had to pick Jughead up. Jughead cried out In pain as FP picked him up Into his arms.**

**FP: I'm sorry Jug**

**FP made his way back up**

**FP: Bring a gurney now!(Shouted)**

**Fangs and Arielda brought over a gurney. FP gently laid Jughead on the gurney. The gurney was taken away. Once at the hospital the doctors put Jughead under while they wrapped up and cleaned all of his wounds. When they were done he went to the lobby where FP who was a sobbing mess was sitting next to Betty and all the Serpents.**

**The doctor: He's okay he'll live. But I'm sorry to tell you this but the whip marks went deep. He will forever have those scars. And he was raped.**

**FP: May I please see my son**

**The doctor: Yes, just you for now**

**But when FP walked Into Jughead's room he saw him thrashing, screaming, and crying trying to get away from someone. FP quickly ran over. He would pin Jughead's arms but he didn't want to hurt his son more he had too many Injuries.**

**FP: Jug! Jug! Please wake up! Jug!**

**Jughead's eyes shot open **

**Jughead: Dad(Groaned In pain)**

**FP started crying**

**FP: I'm so relived you're safe Jughead! I thought I'd lost you and that I'd never see you. **

**FP saw there was still dry blood on Jughead's nose.**

**FP: Here(Cleaned his nose with a cloth)**

**Jughead hissed In pain **

**FP: Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle**

**Jughead: I know dad, thank you**

**FP: You had some rough weeks. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.**

**Jughead dozed off fast. When Jughead woke up In the morning he already saw breakfast on his tray thanks to his dad. FP saw Jughead awake and smiled.**

**FP: Morning kiddo**

**Jughead: My favorite way to be woken up. Other than Betty of course.**

**FP laughed and rolled his eyes.**

**FP: They said you'll be released the day after tomorrow. Just In time for your senior class trip. You ready for you field trip with Betty, Archie, Cheryl, and Arielda after school? I hear that new hotel In the woods Is amazing. **

**Jughead: Yes, It should be great. **

**FP: Who's taking you?**

**Jughead: Mr. Honey**

**FP laughed**

**FP: He's a terrible principle. Enjoy your breakfast. Do I have your permission to go take a shower? Fred Is In the lobby and can watch over you.**

**Jughead: Of course dad**

**FP: I'll be back soon**

**He kissed Jughead's forehead and left. The day of the field trip everyone couldn't wait to get away from Mr. Honey. But what they didn't know Is that they would be away from him forever. One minute Archie, and Cheryl were In the hotel's hot tube. The next minute they woke up In a back yard of a cabin In a giant cage. They saw yellow painted men guarding the back door of the cabin. They saw Jughead, Betty, Arielda, and Mr. Honey were not In the cage.**

**Cheryl: What's happening?(Crying)**

**Archie: I don't know. Where's Jughead, Betty, Arielda, and Mr. Honey?**

**Soon they heard screams of pain coming from the house. Soon they saw two yellow painted men bring Arielda over to the cage. She was In her bra and underpants with her whole body painted red with white circles on her forehead. As soon as the men pushed her In Archie grabbed her and helped her sit down as the painted men locked the cage and walked away.**

**Archie: What did they do?**

**Arielda: I don't know. I don't remember(Crying)**

**Cheryl: I know, I read about this In a history book. If a cannibal paints someone the way they painted Arielda that means the cannibals choose that person as a sex slave.**

**Arielda brought a shaky hand to her mouth as the screams of the man stopped.**

**Archie: Arielda please tell me that wasn't Jughead?!**

**Arielda: No, It was Mr. Honey**

**Archie: Do you have any Idea what they did to him?**

**Arielda: From what I've seen and remember these people are cannibals. My guess, they ate him alive.**

**Archie: Where are Jug and Betty?!**

**Arielda: I don't know**

**More men started walking towards the cage. Not knowing what they were going to do Archie shield Arielda with his body. The cannibal men handed them bowls of mashed potatoes. Remembering they were taken before they made It to the hotel supper buffet they were starving. They started eating. When Cheryl got to the bottom of her bowl Inside the glass was written " Your next". She decided Instead of being eaten alive she was going to join her brother Jason In her own way. She smashed the bowl on the ground breaking It. Then she used one of the pieces of glass and slit her throat killing herself.**

**Arielda: Cheryl! **

**The men came back, grabbed Cheryl's body, and locked the door. The men dragged Cheryl's body Into the big cabin. Meanwhile Jughead and Betty who saw their friends get taken snuck out of the hotel and made It to town and to the police station. They ran straight Into FP's office. FP saw the look on their faces.**

**FP: What's wrong you two? Why aren't you at the hotel?**

**Betty: Archie, Cheryl, and Arielda were kidnapped by a group of painted men. **

**FP: Call the Serpents and Hiram.**

**FP left with Jughead and Betty. Once they got to Jughead's house they called the Serpents and Hiram. They all tried to come up with a rescue plan.**

**FP: This Isn't going to work. But we can't just sit around and do nothing.**

**Hiram: My daughter and Archie are trapped and we have no leverage! **

**FP: Not right now, but we will**

**Hiram: We better get some soon. I will not be standing over a body bag with them In It. I will not lose another daughter. **

**Jughead: Everything's going to be okay dad. I'm proud of you dad and I believe In you. We'll get Archie and her back.**

**The next day In the afternoon Archie was coming up with a plan for him and Arielda to escape. He spotted Arielda's cell phone on the ground and still In tacked. Which made him realize the cannibals never took his cell phone.**

**Archie: I have a plan. What's your cell phone number?**

**Arielda: 367-162-1121**

**Archie texted Arielda's cell phone. Soon the lyrics "I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I'll never meet the ground." blasted. The two guards rushed to the sound. Archie and Arielda hurried through the hole In the roof and took off behind the cage and Into the woods. They made It to a river. Archie jumped Into the water and went to the other side.**

**Archie: Okay, come on(Held out his hand)**

**Arielda jumped Into the water but was taken under.**

**Archie: Arielda?! Arielda?!(Called)**

**He saw Arielda being taken away by the water.**

**Arielda: Archie! Archie!(Screamed)**

**Archie: Arielda!**

**He ran to catch up to where she was as she grabbed onto some rocks.**

**Arielda: Archie!(Screamed)**

**Archie: Hold on!(Ran over)**

**He broke off a stick from a tree.**

**Arielda: Archie! Help me!(Screamed)**

**He held the stick out to her**

**Archie: Grab onto It!**

**She did. He pulled her over to him and helped her onto the rocks. Whatever paint the cannibals used was going to take a shower not swimming because every single part of her body was still painted good. They continued to run through the woods. Soon they ran Into a field and saw all the Serpents. Thinking Arielda was a cannibal with the way she looked Hiram pointed a gun at her.**

**Hiram: Archie! Get away from It!**

**Arielda quickly put her hands up**

**Arielda: Daddy don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's me! It's Arielda! It's Arielda!(Cried)**

**Hiram lowered his gun as he started to cry**

**Hiram: Arielda?!**

**She nodded yes as she started to cry too. He ran to her and pulled her Into his arms.**

**Hiram: Oh, thank god(Breathed relivly)**

**Hiram: Do they have anyone else?**

**Arielda: No**

**FP: Alright, the Serpents and I are going to wipe these filths off the face of the Earth. Kids, all of you go with Hiram to his house. **

**Betty hoped on Jughead's bike and they took off while Archie, Arielda, and Hiram started walking making their way out of the woods. Arielda hoped In the shower right away scrubbing off the paint. By the time all the Serpents got home It was after midnight. FP went straight to the Blossom house.**

**Toni: FP, have you seen Cheryl? She would be back today.**

**FP: Toni, I'm sorry. While at the hotel Archie, Cheryl, and Arielda were kidnapped by cannibals. Arielda said to escape being eaten alive Cheryl slit her own throat.**

**And with that Toni collapsed to her knees**

**Toni: Cheryl! No!(Cried as she started crying) **

**That night Hiram walked Into the living room to see Archie asleep on the couch. But before he could walk out Archie had a nightmare about one of the cannibals biting hard Into his neck killing him. Archie shot up awake clutching his neck and started gasping for air.**

**Hiram: Archie!(Ran over to the bed)**

**He held him**

**Hiram: Breath Archie, breath**

**He slowly was able to breath. But he tried to get out of Hiram's grip.**

**Hiram: Don't be afraid, It's just me. The nightmare Is over. You're here with me. I just sorry you had to live that nightmare.**

**Archie: No, being trapped thinking you're going to be eaten alive Is not something you come back from. Novalee and I will live with these scars forever.**

**Hiram: Well then, I will always be here to help both of you. I will never leave either one of you. Do you want to talk?**

**Archie: Maybe**

**Hiram: Kid, please talk to me. I can help you.**

**Archie: How?! How are you going to help me?!(Cried)**

**He cried Into Hiram's arms**

**Hiram: It's okay kid**

**In the morning FP Investigated the hotel to see If It's anyway connected with what happened. After tearing the place apart they found out the hotel was connected. The owner of the hotel Moe Deners and the staff was arrested. FP started Integrating Moe right away.**

**FP: What kind of deal did you have with these cannibals? **

**Moe: The hotel was built first. The cannibals came sometime after. We figured If we send them food once a month they would leave the staff and I alone. And It worked. So, once of month we would choose 4 victims, drug them, and leave them out In the woods for the cannibals to take.**

**FP threw his chair aside hard**

**FP: You're sick! You willingly let people be the products an Insidious act. Being eaten alive. You put people through more pain Imaginable. Your staff who willingly went along with your sinister choice will be In jail for life. But you, what you did Is unforgivable. The hotel will be shut down and tomorrow morning you will be sentenced to death. **

**Cops took Moe away and locked him In a cell. FP told the mayor everything. They agreed that the cabin should stay burnt down and good riddance. But they agreed to leave the hotel building standing and that they could put It to good use. Jughead and all his friends along with their parents turned the hotel Into a orphanage. An actual orphanage that Is non-religious and encourages LGBTPAQ and Serpent children to be themselves. This town doesn't need more FARM crap or more crap like the Sisters of Quite Mercy. The school hired a new principle. A women named Jessica Nation. In honor of Cheryl the school was doing a musical where the lead lady ends up wearing red at somepoint. Red, like Cheryl's favorite color. Mrs. Nation heard stories about how FP and Jughead know how to play guitar and wanted them to be part of the band behind the curtain. The play was Aladdin and It was the day after tomorrow. That night after school the Serpents had a party at Long Tail for Arielda because today was her birthday. Fangs and Arielda kissed when a random man walked Into the bar. Arielda recognized him as her ex-boyfriend Carl Richards.**

**Carl: You want to be dating this?(Said to Fangs)**

**Carl: This girl wouldn't know how to fix a broken finger nail.**

**Arielda: Honestly, you are the most pig headed man I ever met.**

**Carl: Hey slut, I see you hang out with Serpents. I'm the only man you ever met.**

**Arielda: You disgust me!**

**Carl: No one gives a fuck about you. You're a number and asset to the Serpent rank. You're a pawn In their game.**

**He seized her arm hard**

**Carl: You're a whore to a gutter rat**

**Arielda: I rather be his whore then yours any day.**

**She spit In his face then ran Into Fang's arms.**

**Fangs: Leave her alone! You touch her again and I'll kill you!**

**Two Serpents started dragging Carl away**

**Carl: Let me go snakes!**

**In the morning the cast was casted for Aladdin. Toni as Jasmine. A student named Roger Bright as the genie. Sweet Pea as Aladdin. And Fangs as Jafar. But that night during the play as Sweet Pea did his part where he meets the genie for the first time as the smoke cleared from the stage Roger wasn't standing he was laying down with his throat slashed and multiple stab wounds. Everyone In the audience started screaming and running out of the theater. **

**Betty: Jughead!?(Called worriedly)**

**Meanwhile FP woke up In some kind of factory alone and gagged and tied to a chair. Or so he thought. Soon he heard Jughead's voice cry from a room.**

**Jughead: I hate you. I hate you so much.(Crying as he said that to Brett)**

**Soon FP heard Jughead start crying more and begging Brett to please stop. What FP didn't know Is that Brett was raping Jughead. FP screams but It Is muffled by the rag in his mouth. He strains and pulls at the ropes binding him to the chair. But it's no use. There is no escape. After 3 hours Jughead's cries stopped causing FP to worry more as tears filled his eyes. What he didn't know Is Jughead was silent because he was unconscious and had tape on his mouth. Soon Brett dragged Jughead out and put him In the middle of the floor. His body was still naked and It was now completely covered In blood. Brett walk out. Soon Serpents ran Into the room FP was tied In. **

**FP: You're here(Cried and muffled)**

**Sweet Pea cut the ropes and took out the gag. FP quickly ran to Jughead as Fangs found a sheet and quickly covered Jughead's body.**

**FP: We have to get him out of here!**

**Fangs: Let's move now**

**Soon FP rushed Into the hospital carrying Jughead.**

**Sweet Pea: We need help! **

**Doctors laid Jughead on a gurney and took him away.**

**A doctor: What happened?(Asked FP)**

**FP talked too fast for the doctors to understand**

**The doctor: Slow down slow down**

**But for the first time In his life FP started hyperventilating. **

**The doctor: We need to get you to a hospital room too.**

**FP: No…. no….. just take me to Jug… please**

**Two doctors seized FP arms as another one took out a syringe with some liquid In It.**

**FP: No, I don't want that! Let me go!(Cried)**

**But a doctor Injected FP and he passed out Immediately causing a doctor to catch him.**

**A doctor: Someone can go to his room with him. But let him sleep. He needs It.**

**Sweet Pea followed the doctors. He took the seat next to the bed as the doctors laid FP In the bed.**

**Sweet Pea: Thank you(Said to the doctors as they walked out)**

**After an hour a doctor walked Into FP's room. FP slowly woke up.**

**FP: Jughead? **

**The doctor: We cleaned off all the blood. It wasn't his and he's unharmed. Whoever kidnapped you two covered him with someone's blood. But while we cleaned off the blood we did find that he was raped. Although he Is unconscious like you he also needs rest. We gave him a sedative too. I'm sorry Mr. Jones but It's almost midnight. Let your son and yourself rest. In the morning you can see each other.**

**The doctor left. As worried FP was It didn't take much to doze back off. In the morning Jughead woke up In a hospital gown. He noticed balloons and chocolates around the room. Because they weren't actually Injured FP and Jughead were released In the morning. When they got home Jughead put the balloons and boxes of chocolate on his bed then walked Into the kitchen and started making a milkshake. **

**FP: The Serpents treated their king well huh?(Walked Into the kitchen)**

**Jughead: Yeah, they did**

**But the blender caused the drink to go off Into Jughead's face. FP quickly ran over to help him clean up.**

**FP: Are you okay?(Laughed)**

**Jughead rolled his eyes at his dad laughing at him. **

**Jughead: I'm fine(Smiled) **

**FP: Pink's a good color on you**

**Jughead: Shut up!(Laughed)**

**Later after dark FP walked Into the kitchen to get a drink of water when he noticed Jughead at the table on his laptop.**

**FP: Juggie, what are you doing? It's midnight. I know It's Saturday but- **

**Jughead: I can't sleep**

**FP: That may be, but you still look like you're ready to drop.**

**He put his hand on Jughead's right shoulder.**

**FP: Come on son, come sleep In my bed with me.**

**He helped Jughead stand and walk to his room. Both were sound asleep with Jughead In FP's arms. But soon Jughead started having nightmares about everything Brett did to him and FP was woken up by Jughead having a panic attack. FP quickly sat up, pulled Jughead Into his arms, and started rubbing his right cheek.**

**FP: Easy easy, Jughead breath!**

**Jughead: He's going to hurt me again daddy! He's going to hurt me!**

**FP: No shhh, I'm right here Juggie. Everything's okay.(Ran his fingers through his hair)**

**The next day Arielda was working at Pops like she did every Sunday. After dark Arielda told Pop to go home and she would close up. He left and she started cleaning the bathrooms. Her cell phone rang. It was her dad.**

**Arielda: Hey daddy, what's up?**

**Hiram: Sweetheart listen, FP and I finally found out who stabbed you and set your house on fire that night you came to the Pembroke. A guy named Eric Georgeson. Where are you?! Are you somewhere safe?!**

**Arielda: I'm still at Pop's alone. I'm closing up. **

**Hiram: Do what you can to make yourself safe! I'll be there as soon as I can!**

**He hung up. She quickly put the cleaning supplies back In the bucket. But as she turned around Eric grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. She quickly kneeded him In the balls and ran out of the bathroom. He grabbed her leg and caused her to trip. He pulled her up by her hair and threw her hard against a bar stool. As she rolled onto her back he stabbed her In the right side of stomach. Before she could even scream he wrapped his hands back around her neck and squeezed. As she started to lose consciousness Hiram quickly wacked Eric with one of the toilet seats smashing his brain In and killing him. Arielda gasped and coughed.**

**Hiram: Oh my god, are you okay?!**

**Arielda: Thank you(Breathed)**

**He took off his shirt and pressed It against her wound.**

**Hiram: Hang on(He picked her up Into his arms)**

**He rushed to the hospital. Not long as the doctors took care of Arielda one walked over to Hiram.**

**The doctor: She's okay, she's going to live.**

**Fangs rushed Into the hospital **

**Fangs: What happened?!**

**Hiram: She was attacked at Pops**

**The doctor: You can go see her**

**Hiram: You go first Fangs. I'm going to get her something from the vending machine. **

**Fangs walked Into Arielda's room holding silver chained pink gem necklace.**

**Fangs: I got this for you. Do you like It?**

**Arielda: Yes**

**He put It on her neck**

**Fangs: Us together, It's going to be a wild ride(Smirked)**

**Arielda: Just kiss me!**

**Fangs moaned as their lips pushed together. Valentine's came fast. By then Arielda and Chuck became best friends. Early that morning Archie and Hiram were going for a jog while Fangs and Arielda were at Long Tail with all the Serpents. Archie and Hiram stopped when they got to the river. **

**Hiram: Let's head back to the car now. I have a surprise for you at the Pembroke.**

**When they pulled up to the Pembroke. Archie saw another Firebird this time In red.**

**Hiram: I know I tried this before. But I would hope this time you would keep It.**

**Archie: Of course Mr. Lodge. Thank you.**

**As Hiram hugged Archie they were unaware of someone taking pictures of them. Later after school Toni had a Valentine's Day party for everyone at Thistlehouse. When Arielda arrived she walked over to Fangs.**

**Arielda: You look hot**

**Fangs: And you my dear look breathtaking**

**He kissed her forehead. **

**Arielda: I'll be back**

**She found Archie In the front yard alone. But soon someone pushed Arielda hard onto the ground and seized Archie by the throat hard. It was Nick St. Clair.**

**Arielda: No, let go of him!(Cried)**

**Archie: Arielda, stay back!(Cried)**

**She tried to run at Nick. But another man threw her hard back onto the ground. **

**Man 1: What are you going to do? Huh?**

**Archie: Keep your hands off her!**

**Arielda quickly got back up and punched Man 1 In the face.**

**Arielda: Fuck you!**

**Man 1: You broke my nose bitch!**

**Arielda: It's an Improvement **

**Man 1 seized her hard by the throat lifting her off of the ground.**

**Man 1: You Lodges think you're special.**

**Nick: You two are coming with us **

**Arielda: No let us go!(Struggled to get free)**

**Arielda: Take me, leave Archie alone. **

**Nick: Why aren't you noble**

**Man 1 tied Arielda's hands behind her back and gagged her. Nick did the same to Archie. **

**Meanwhile even though Jughead was not In the mood to swim someone accidently made him fall Into the pool. Jughead felt like he did when Brett forced him to sit In a tub filled with blood and poured more blood on him. He felt dizzy and could not breathe. He started gasping and convulsing. Toni who was sitting next to Sweet Pea noticed Jughead. She quickly dove under, grabbed Jughead, and laid him on the ground. Jughead was still gasping and convulsing.**

**Sweet Pea: Jones! What's wrong?!(Quickly kneeled by him with Toni)**

**Toni: He can't breathe!**

**Fangs who was looking for Arielda noticed and quickly ran over.**

**Fangs: What happened?! **

**Toni: He accidently fell Into the pool and just started convulsing. **

**Fangs: Let's get him to the hospital!**

**Meanwhile Hiram opened his mail to find a picture of him hugging Archie with a note that said "You love and see Archie Andrews as your son, let's make It real." Hiram's heart tightened as he saw a picture of Mary Andrews lying dead and bleeding on the Andrew house floor. He saw another note that said "I have your precious boy. You want him, come and get him". Meanwhile In the hospital Jughead slowly opened his eyes.**

**Jughead: Betty?(Whispered)**

**FP walked over and held Jughead's hand**

**FP: No It's dad. Jug, what happened?**

**Jughead: I was accidently pushed In the pool at Toni's house. I felt….. I felt like I was back In that blood filled tub.**

**FP: Accident or not, I think we're at agreement when I say no more swimming. You'll be released soon.**

**Meanwhile Archie and Arielda woke up In an abandoned warehouse tied to chairs next to each other.**

**Nick: Well well, look who's awake. The new siblings.**

**Nick got the confused looks from Archie and Arielda that he wanted.**

**Nick: You see, I killed your mom Andrews. Now you really are Hiram's son. Welcome to the Lodge family, Archie Lodge.**

**Arielda: Stay away from us!**

**Nick punched Archie In the stomach**

**Arielda: Archie!**

**Nick: It seems like Hiram has changed. But his dark heart will never change.**

**Archie: You're wrong about him! You don't know what's In his heart!**

**Nick: Yes I do. And Hiram knows I'm going to kill you two just like I killed Veronica and Hermione Lodge. Hiram Lodge Is trying to replace Veronica with Arielda but It will never work.**

**Arielda: No!**

**Meanwhile while Jughead was now home and asleep on the couch FP found Jughead's recent journal. The whole page said how Brett was right that he's worthless. A tear went down FP's cheek. His boy really was lost and hurting. Soon there was a knock on the door. It was Hiram.**

**FP: Hiram, what's wrong?**

**Hiram: Sheriff**

**He showed FP the pictures and the notes**

**Hiram: Nick St. Clair has Archie. I think he has Arielda too.**

**FP sighed stressfully **

**FP: Alright I'll help you. But I'm not leaving Jughead alone. Let me talk to Jughead privately. Then I'll drop Jug off at the Cooper's then we'll get Investigating. **

**FP: Son(Shook him gently) **

**FP: I need to talk to you privately. Then I'm going to drop you off at Betty's. I'll explain. Please come to my room.**

**FP took Jughead to his room, shut the door, then sat on the bed with him putting his arm around Jughead.**

**FP: Nick St. Clair kidnapped Archie and Arielda. I need to help Hiram find them. Until I am done you'll be staying with Betty and Alice. Listen, I know how lost, hurt, and scared you feel. But whoever thinks you're worthless Is wrong.**

**FP: Hey**

**He put Jughead's face In his hands and forced him to look at him.**

**FP: You believe me, don't you?**

**Jughead looked at his lap with tears In his eyes.**

**FP: If you could see the way that you look to me I bet you'd be amazed at the sight. You'd see a heart that's fearless and true. You hide so much you feel Inside. But I know there's a fire burning bright. What a surprise gazing into your eyes. I swear that I still get lost In the light. No photograph could possibly show the you I know. No doubts. No more fears. I see you shine and the dark disappears. Then I know everything is gonna be fine. Because you shine. Oh how you shine. You shine.(Sang)**

**Jughead sobbed Into FP's right shoulder**

**FP: It's okay Juggie. It's okay.(Rubbed his back)**

**In the morning at the Copper house Alice was woken up by the sound of someone knowing up In the hall bathroom. She walked over to the closed bathroom door.**

**Alice: Betty, you okay?(Called)**

**She entered and saw It was Jughead who was throwing up Into the toilet. Alice sat down next to him and rubbed his back. His arms were shaking visibly and he was shivering too much. As he stopped throwing up he fell on Alice's lap. Alice felt his forehead,**

**Alice: Jughead, you have a fever!**

**He coughed violently. She helped him to Polly's old room and laid him In the bed. **

**Alice: You're staying here. No school for you today. I'm going to tell Betty. Stay here.**

**Alice found Betty waiting for Jughead by the door.**

**Alice: Betty, Jughead Is staying home. He's very sick. Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You go to school.**

**Betty left. Alice went back upstairs to Polly's room. Jughead was curled up In a ball crying.**

**Jughead: Everything hurts**

**Alice: Take this.** **You should get some rest Jughead(Handed him Ibuprofen)**

**Jughead swallowed the pills. Alice pulled the blanket up to Jughead's chest as sleep took over. In the afternoon Alice gently woke Jughead up.**

**Alice: You ready to eat something Jughead?**

**Jughead: No(His voice raspy) **

**Alice: Listen Jughead, I know you're sick because of everything you're going through. But tell me the truth, are you also not eating anything?**

**Jughead nodded yes**

**Alice: How long?**

**Jughead: Since yesterday morning **

**Alice: I am not letting you add starving yourself to your lists of problems. You're eating something. **

**Soon she returned with a hamburger and fries from the kitchen.**

**Alice: It's not Pops. But I still prize myself at being a good cook.**

**Soon there was a knock on the door**

**Alice: I'm sure that's one of your friends during their lunch break. I'll be right back. You better eat that. **

**Alice went downstairs and opened the door. It was Brett. But Alice didn't know Brett so she didn't know any better. Plus Brett had on a Serpent jacket making Alice think he was a Serpent and a friend of Jughead's.**

**Brett: My name Is Oliver Aidens. I'm a member of the Serpents and I came to see how our king Is doing. FP told me he was here.**

**Alice: Of course, he's upstairs. I'll let you two talk alone. And please, make sure he eats his lunch.**

**Brett: Of course **

**When Brett walked Into Polly's room Jughead was daydreaming out the window so he didn't notice Brett walk In let alone lock the door. By the time Jughead noticed him It was too late. Brett crawled on top of him and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.**

**Brett: Hurting you and making you suffer has been so much fun.**

**Jughead gave a muffle scream as Brett stabbed him In the right thigh. Soon there was another knock on the door. Alice opened the door to see Toni.**

**Toni: Hey Alice, I came to see how Jughead Is doing.**

**Alice: Of course Toni, go ahead. He's upstairs In Polly's old room.**

**When Toni tried to get In she noticed the door locked.**

**Toni: Jughead?! Please open the door!(Cried as she pounded on the door)**

**Toni: Alice!(Called as she ran back downstairs)**

**Jughead now had a stab wound In his right shoulder. Brett raised the knife again.**

**Brett: Goodbye, you pathetic little shit.**

**Alice unlocked the door and rushed In with Toni.**

**Toni: Brett?! Get off of him you Stonewall creep! **

**Without any second thoughts Alice shot Brett to death. Her and Toni ran over to the bed.**

**Alice: Let's get you to the hospital Jughead**

**Jughead groaned In pain as Alice picked him up Into his arms.**

**Alice: Sorry**

**Toni went back to school as Alice brought Jughead to the hospital. After dark Archie and Arielda were still tied to their chairs. Arielda and Archie both had minor cut and bruises. But Archie just like Jughead has a stab wound In his right side and right shoulder. Arielda was awake but Archie was passed out. Nick turned on the video camera on his IPAD so It was on both Arielda and Archie. Nick took out a piece of paper then held a gun against crying Arielda's head.**

**Nick: You will read this word from word**

**Arielda: Daddy, please pay back the money Nick's dad payed Veronica to get Nick back. You must them by the time the sun comes up or Nick will kill me and Archie.(Read the note)**

**Nick kissed her forehead**

**Arielda: Please help us dad(Said while the camera was still on)**

**Nick held the gun against Arielda's throat**

**Nick: Did I say you could say that? **

**Arielda shook her head no. He squeezed her throat.**

**Nick: Did I tell you to say that?**

**She shook her head no again**

**Nick: No more talking now. You understand?**

**She shook her head yes. Soon they saw cop lights flashing.**

**Arielda: Help!(Screamed waking Archie)**

**Nick took off running but he didn't get far before Hiram shot him to death. Hiram and FP ran In.**

**Hiram: Archie! Arielda! **

**As FP untied Arielda Hiram did the same to Archie. Archie groaned as Hiram caught him.**

**FP: Are you hurt?**

**She shook her head yes. **

**FP: Apologies for not coming sooner Arielda**

**Archie: Thank you(Said through the pain) **

**He cried out In pain**

**Hiram: Shhh, you're alright now kid. You're alright.(Held him close)**

**Archie sobbed Into his arms. As soon as Archie and Arielda were put In a hospital room together FP ran Into Jughead's room.**

**FP: Jug! You okay?!**

**Jughead should be with Brett now dead. But Donna was still out there and Jughead was worried she would also come back to hurt him. Jughead started crying. **

**Jughead: Did you save Archie? Is he okay?**

**FP: He has two stab wounds. But he'll live.**

**Jughead sobbed hard**

**Jughead: Thank you for saving him**

**FP hugged him gently. Meanwhile Chuck ran straight to Archie and Arielda's room.**

**Chuck: Please tell me you found-**

**He now saw Arielda not just Archie**

**Chuck: Arielda(A tear went down his cheek)**

**He ran to her bed. She jumped Into his arms sobbing. **

**Chuck: Did I ever tell you I love your name?**

**She laughed and smiled as she threw a tissue box at his chest. Pop walked In with three chocolate milkshakes.**

**Pop: I came to see how my helper Is doing. I brought you a milkshake. But I also brought one for Archie and Jughead of course.**

**Pop put one on Archie's tray who was sound asleep then put one on Arielda's.**

**Arielda: This Is great Pop. Thanks.**

**Pop: No problem **

**He left to give Jughead his. Nick was right about one thing. It was clear and obvious that Archie belonged with Hiram as his son. So Hiram adopted him right away. By March Archie was now dating Peaches. While Jughead's wounds healed he would forever be walking with a limp. Today after school In Pickens Park now changed to "Andrews Park" In honor of Fred thanks to Hiram they were having a celebration for Women's Month. Games, food, music, everything. Arielda was the first performer and was getting ready In her changing tent playing her guitar. Chuck walked Into the tent.**

**Chuck: You ready Elle(Calling her by her nickname)**

**Arielda: I'm ready. You know, I'm surprised I'm so good at guitar and singing. I always been a terrible dancer.**

**Chuck: Come on you can't be that bad. Dance with me.**

**She turned red with embarrassment. **

**Chuck: Come on, you can do It**

**She tried but couldn't**

**Arielda: Told you I was bad! **

**Chuck: No no, you're fine. Dancing, It lets you say so many things.**

**Chuck: Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard. You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word. Try it, go on, like so. Just let your emotions tell your body what to do. See how much a single gesture can reveal!(Sang)**

**Chuck: And every little step. Every single step. Is one step closer to saying what you feel.(Sang as he linked arms with her)**

**Chuck: Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away. And you find that you're expressing things. Your voice didn't say.(Sang as they spun In a circle)**

**Chuck: Don't be afraid, let go!(Sang he put his arm around her waist then spun her)**

**Chuck: Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through. As the boundaries between us disappear! And every little step. Every single step.(Sang as he put her hand on his shoulder and grabbed her other)**

**Chuck: Around and around(Sang as they spun In a circle)**

**He picked her up Into his arms and spun around. When he put her down she laid her head on his left shoulder and he held her close.**

**Chuck: Come on, It's time for your performance.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as Arielda walked onto the stage.**

**Arielda: I lost so much. And so did some of my friends. But they say things we lose have a way of coming back to us In the end. If not the way we expect. Because of my dad Hiram Lodge my brother and I now believe that. To the people who try to make us loose what we love this one's for you.(Announced) **

**Arielda: You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up. Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do and they settle 'neath your skin. Kept on the inside and no sunlight sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. With what you want to say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I just wanna see you. I wanna see you be brave. Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the enemy. Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing. Bow down to the mighty. Don't run, stop holding your tongue. Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live. Maybe one of these days you can let the light in. Show me how big your brave is. Say what you wanna say. And let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. With what you want to say. And let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave. Innocence, your history of silence. Won't do you any good. Did you think it would? Let your words be anything but empty. Why don't you tell them the truth?(Sang)**

**Everyone cheered and clapped. It was a good message. But It still didn't bring back the Jughead everyone knew. When FP and Jughead got home after dark they saw that the front window of FP's police car was completely broken and all four tires were slashed. In red spray paint on the back window was written "Father of garbage". **

**FP: Son, stay behind me(Took out his gun)**

**They entered the house. FP checked the whole house and didn't see anything.**

**Jughead: It was Donna she was here! She's going to hurt me!**

**FP: Hey(Pulled him Into a hug)**

**FP: It's okay. Everything's okay.(Ran his fingers through Jughead's hair)**

**He kissed his forehead. In the morning when Jughead got to his locker he saw messages telling him to be well soon and that he Is Important, loved, and means something to people. It was sweet and touching. But It also didn't do anything. He shook his head and took off running.**

**Betty: Jug please!(Cried)**

**Betty found Jughead sobbing In the music room. She pulled his head Into her chest and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**Betty: Oh Juggie **

**Jughead: I can't do this! I can't be here right now!(Cried)**

**He took off**

**Betty: Jughead wait please!(Cried)**

**Jughead ran as fast as he could In the direction of his house. But soon he was tazed getting knocked out Immediately. When he woke up he was tied to a chair In the warehouse. He groaned In pain as Donna stabbed him In the right side.**

**Donna: Is that how my boyfriend stabbed you?! You'll end up where you belong you piece of filth! **

**Jughead screamed In pain as she wrote "worthless trash" Into his right arm with a knife. **

**Donna: That's right, scream you ugly little bitch. Who killed Brett? They're next.**

**A tear went down Jughead's cheek**

**Jughead: Go die In a hole**

**Donna punched him hard In the chest causing him to start gasping.**

**Donna: You'll be joining Brett first. He can continue to torment you In the afterlife you little shit!**

**But soon someone seized Donna and held a knife against her throat.**

**Hog Eye: Like Hell**

**He slit her throat killing her**

**Jughead: Hog Eye?!**

**Hog Eye: Alice and I saw her take you kid. Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. Alice Is going to take care of you and I'm going to call your dad.**

**Jughead didn't need the hospital this time just a first aid kit. Alice carried Jughead Into Polly's old room and gently laid him In the bed. She took care of his wounds then gave him some medicine that put him right out. **

**Alice: Get some sleep(Squeezed his hand)**

**Jughead: Thanks mom(Mumbled) **

**She had to admit ever since the children's junior year and with her and FP dating she did see Jughead as her son. She ran her fingers through his hair.**

**Alice: Bring him back to us. Bring the real him back to us.(Whispered to herself)**

**She kissed his forehead. It was nice for FP and Jughead to have a house to themselves for a while. But they really started to miss Alice and Betty. So they moved back In and Polly's old room became Jughead's room once again. With Brett and Donna dead plus with a lot of encouragement from Alice the Jughead everyone knew came back. Alice and Jughead got closer and closer each day. They really became mother and son. Thanks to a lot of signatures from Riverdale residents Stonewall Prep was shut down forever. On Easter day all the Serpents and Jughead's friends and family threw a party for Jughead In Long Tail. The Serpents were so happy to have their king back to himself. Jughead was enjoying a conversation with Toni, Archie, and Peaches.**

**Toni: So you and Peaches huh? I definitely did not see that one coming.**

**Archie: Neither did we**

**FP walked over putting his hand on Jughead's right shoulder.**

**FP: Hey bud, I know you might think you're too old for an Easter basket. But I left you some gifts behind the serving counter. **

**He pulled Jughead Into a tight hug**

**FP: It's good to have my boy back**

**He kissed his forehead. After graduation Betty, Jughead, and Chuck went to Stanford, Archie and Arielda went to Julliard, and Peaches, Fangs, and Sweet Pea went to the same school as Toni despite Toni only getting Into that school because of Cheryl. After college Arielda reopened the speakeasy and ran It. Jughead became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. Chuck became one of the best authors for children's and comic books. 5 months later the 3 couples got married and had kids. Arielda and Fangs had a daughter named Novalee Paige Fogarty. Archie and Peaches had a daughter named Ava Victoria Andrews. And Jughead and Betty had a son named Forsythe Pendleton the fourth. But as the boy got older everyone started calling him Bloodhound. **


End file.
